peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 August 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-08-14 ; Comments *Unusually, Peel talks before the sig, sounding somewhat in a state of hysteria: "Despite having had no mail at all this week, yes that's no letters, cards, circulars, parcels whatsoever, go ahead and count them, zero, despite this, as I've said, John Peel's Music goes ahead as planned. I'm disappointed of course: who wouldn't be? But I rise on the ashes of my former self, bloodied but unbowed, defiant, proud, 5 foot 9 and a half, to bring you another John Peel's Music On BFBS." (This theme recurs during the programme. Ad nauseam.) *Post sig: "Hello again, crowd of people, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and let's start the programme as we mean to carry on." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Lance Gambit Trio: 'Disco 2000 (CD-Cocktail 2000)' (Music For Leisure) *End Of The Century Party: 'So Long (7"-A Tampa/Gainesville Do-It-Ourselves Split Seven Inch Record Project)' (not on label) *Dreadzone: 'Heat The Pot (CD-Biological Radio)' (Virgin) *Dawn Of The Replicants: 'Cocaine On the Catwalk (2x7"-Violent Sundays EP)' (Warner Music) *Travis Cut: 'No Good With Words (7")' (JSNTGM) :(JP: 'Fuddledumph? No, don't think we're gonna get one....Have you noticed in the course of these programmes...I've started dramatising the titles when I give them, like with the previous one, I said, "No Good. With Words." And it's intensely irritating to me, so who knows what it can be like for you? But this one's only got one word in it, so it's difficult for me to do it.') *Hired Gun: 'Condemned (12")' (Influential) :(JP (affecting whiny preaching tone): 'You know, in a rather special way, we're all condemned, aren't we?') *Schäl Sick Brass Band: 'Lorbatsche (CD-Majnoun)' (Network) *Lung Leg: 'Maid To Minx (7")' (Southern) *Autocollants: 'Casa (7")' (Tinseltones) *Meditations: 'One Of Us (7")' (Scandal) *Finitribe: 'Flying Peppers (12"-Flying Peppers 1)' (Infectious) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'See That My Bike's Kept Clean (LP-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road)' (Probe Plus) *Protoculture: 'Driving A Stolen Car On A Borrowed Road (7")' (State Of The Art) *''(news at 8 p.m. - edited out)'' *Dick Dale & His Del-Tones: 'Secret Surfin' Spot (2xCD-Better Shred Than Dead)' (Rhino) *''(Complains about no mail...again)'' *Megashira: 'Zero Hour (Killafornia Remix) (2xLP-Zero Hour)' (INFRACom!) *''(...and again...)'' *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Paintball's Coming Home (LP-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road)' (Probe Plus) *Stereolab: 'Miss Modular (CDS)' (Duophonic) *Turn On: 'Ru Tenone (LP-Turn On)' (Duophonic) Featuring several members of Stereolab. *Roy Buchanan: 'Sweet Dreams (LP-Roy Buchanan)' (Polydor) :(JP: 'And after Sweet Dreams, Bad Dreams! Oh come on, that's worth a letter, isn't it?') *Groove Tribe: 'Bad Dreams (12"-Multiply EP)' (Fragmented) *Roy Buchanan: 'I Am A Lonesome Fugitive (LP-Roy Buchanan)' (Polydor) JP claims he sang this to the children during family trips out. *Sonora Pine: 'Eek (LP-II)' (Quarterstick) *Morgan Heritage: 'Live Up' *Ten Benson: 'City Hoppers (7")' (Sweet) *Pader Born Killers: 'Tritonus (12")' (Typhoon Tunez) *Elmore James: 'Dust My Blues (CD-Dust My Blues)' (Universe) *Dreadzone: 'The Lost Tribe (CD-Biological Radio)' (Virgin) File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-08-14 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:24 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes